Scripted
by r'n'rb
Summary: Mr. Nice Guy Vs. Mr.Brooding Bad Boy. But who is who really? And if who is who, than who will win?


**Title**: Scripted.

**Author: **Ani

**Genres**: Romance/Angst/General/Humour

**Characters**: Starfire Centric; Robin and Red X

**Summary:** Mr. Nice Guy vs Bad Boy Extraordinaire . But who is who really? Robin/Starfire/Red X

* * *

Sometimes she thinks her life is like the movies; violence, adventure, drama- and enough action to satisfy millions. Now she can add another genre to the list: love. And suddenly the plot gets a little more complicated. 

Two boys, one girl.

It's happened before; the lines have been drawn many, many times and the picture is always too clear and predictable.

Girl meets boy. Girl is innocent and lovely, boy is clean-shaven and ever so dashing. She is beautiful and captivating. He is the charming boy next door, a good student, a role model, even the Girls surly father can't help but falling for him. The romance is inevitable, and they are just one the brink of it, lips a centimeter apart. And then _he_ shows up; dark, mysterious, and with a lingering scent of cigarettes and beer. The kiss is put off, while Girl gazes at boy #2, a curious new sensation emerging in her …lust.

And it spirals on from there, interrupted dates, fist fights and little miss sunshine is ever so confused. Innuendoes and alcohol from the bad boy, daisies, love notes and heroic gestures from Mr. nice guy and all the while Girl is caught in between. It is a lost fight for one of them- here's a hint: the saying 'nice guys finish last' was invented for a reason.

And yet our star struck heroine is perplexed: She knows who she should be with, she knows he'll be good to her, true to her and make her feel loved and happy, he's going places to so she'll be well provided for. He'd give her the world if she asked, he'd give his life just to save her … But somehow she finds herself drawn to the bad one, to the boy nobody likes, the boy that she can't help but love. Like a moth to the flame she comes, he is fire, he burns, but she longs to be scorched. He is bad for her; she knows this, he's a budding alcoholic with a dark past, a reputation for violence and a habit of taking things without paying. And yet she is drawn in, again and again.

Poor Mr. nice guy never stood a chance. She lets him down easy though, for she is sweet and caring. She offers him a chaste kiss promising that there will be a girl for him somewhere out there, loving, caring, and doting; all he deserves and more.

…And then she rides off into the night, arms wrapped tightly around the bad boy as he speeds dangerously on his motorcycle.

* * *

Or at least that's how it is in the movies. Sometimes she wishes hers were exactly like the movies.

Sadly, life is slightly more complicated than the movies and the life of Starfire is even more so.

Let's paint a picture.

Two boys, one Starfire.

Lots of red, lots of green and more drama than the sixteen year old heroine can handle.

So here she is now, attempting to think. Her hands are at her sides, (sporting several bitten finger nails) her eyes are turned to the heavens, she lies on her back, the cold concrete of the roof supporting her while she tries to make some sense of her situation.

There is no black and white in her world; rather it teeters confusingly in various shades of grey. It's grey alright, thick and dense; its fog and its clouding her judgment.

The basics are simple she tells her self. The basics are simple, stick to the basics.

Two boys, one girl.

Two boys; Robin and Red X, one girl; Starfire.

If her life were a movie, the characters would be cast as follows:

Technically Robin is the good boy; he's a hero, literally. He saves lives daily, she can't even count the amount of times he's saved her.

Red X is the bad boy without a doubt; he's a thief with violent tendencies and an addiction to synovium.

And she is trapped in the middle head over heels for both of them.

If her life were a movie, all normal clichés would be lost there.

Because while Robin is a hero, he is no saint and he doesn't pretend to be. His past is just as dark as Red X, if not darker, and he's mysterious too, secret identities, agile, smart and devilishly good looking, in the tall dark sense. No, he may be a hero but he's not one to pick daisies and write love notes, and he is definitely not a role model.

She is utterly fascinated by him.

Unfortunately Red X is no simpler. A thief may be his profession, but as he had explained to her during a secret trip to the park, he had not intended to become one, he got no pleasure out of it, and it was just his way of making ends meet. He may not be an angel, but he's not evil, in fact he had helped both Robin, herself and the rest of the Titans more than once.

She is utterly fascinated by him.

Who really is Mr. nice guy?

Who is the good one, when the hero hides in dark corners brooding, and the bad one has good intentions.

Who really is the brooding bad boy?

Who is the bad boy, when the supposed bad guy is simply trying to get by, and Mr. nice guy rides motorcycle.

Is the bad boy really all that bad?

Can the hero actually be so good, when he created Red X to begin with?

How is it that she is so in love with the two of them?

How is it that she loves them? When it seems both of them couldn't give the time of day about her- Unless of course she needs saving then they're too quick to risk all and save her. Or if the other is around, then they're all too fast at claming their territory- namley her. The few times she had visited with Red X, Robin had been all to fast at 'just wandering the neighborhood' . And Red X, well he didn't even bother with excuses when he interrupted her and her leader's rooftop conversations.

Unfortunately she doesn't saving 24/7 and the park bench or rooftop conversations were about as common as Christmas in July.

She signs, her fists unconsciously clenching.

Can't they just be a little clearer about their feelings?

Can't they have a talk or something and figure out this whole nice guy bad boy routine?

Can't she just decide?

Sadly, in her world there is no black and white, no good and bad, and certainly no Mr. Devil May Care or Mr. Sweetheart Poster Boy. Instead there are shades of grey and ever so many.

Instead there is the broken hero, and well meaning thief.

She sighs impatiently and slowly moves so that she is sitting, her feet dangling precariously off the edge of the roof. She supposes that could be a metaphor for something …on the edge of reason? Careening on the precipice of love?

Rolling her eyes she gets up, with the intention of heading indoors. Dinner would be soon anyways.

On the bright side, their preoccupation with their chosen professions meant she had time, lots and lots of time; time to talk to Robin on the roof, time to sit with Red X in the park.

Time to fantasize about motorcycle rides with Robin, and candle-lit dinners with Red X.

Time to fall and see who would catch her first.

(That is if they ever noticed her anyways).

She welcomes the time though, as indecisive as she may be, to her time is a blessing. She has all the time in the world, to sift through the grayness, and to taste the best of both worlds, before she has to decide.

Okay maybe not - but hey, a girl can dream.

* * *

She makes to open the door but stops as two 'thuds' sound off behind her, in shock she turns abruptly.

On her left, Robin; mysterious mask intact, and an enigmatic smile on his face (oh how she longs to figure him out).

On her right, Red X; Smirk on face, and hand outstretched (oh how she longs to figure him out).

For a moment all is quiet, and she pauses, a small smile flitting across her face as she enjoys the view.

Then all hell breaks loose as both the tall dark and handsome boys realize they're not the only one- queue the fist fights and shouted obscenities.

Her smile grows a thousand-fold.

Sometimes she thinks her life is like a movie, scripted, camera lights action, but then there are the moments when she realizes her life is so much more exciting than a film could ever be.

Aaaaaaand Cut!

* * *

Ani's Notes ( AN) : I just wrote this on a spur of the moment after trying to decide which male character to use in my next one shot and I couldn't decide - Robin or Red X . Which brought me to the whole Good Guy - Bad Guy thing, and thus my current little one shot doodle type thing. 

Its not great or anything, and there are probably a million and one editing mistakes I can't be bothered to fic cause its late - but hey, it serves it's purpose.

I'll be updating The Undoing Of Realism within the week and possibly I'll do a one shot if I can decide on the guy.

Review pretty please.

-Ani

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
